Harry Potter et une vie au goût de cendres
by Serapheo
Summary: Reprend l'histoire après OOPT.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:** Je déclare ne pas posséder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir écrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la propriété intellectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebel et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différemment, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'ésprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trame de fond l'histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un américain moyen...

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une voix, un rayon de lumière vert intense, un bruit d'explosion... plus rien.

Un sourire de jouissance sadique se profila sur ses lèvres. Plus la chasse durerait, plus il prendrait de plaisir. Sa proie pouvait toujours courir.

Il avança lentement, prenant son temps pour admirer les murs gris suintant d'un épais liquide visqueux, le dallage crasseux, s'effritant en de nombreux endroits et renifler l'odeur pestilentiel de renfermé...

_Décidément, ce pays ne s'arrange pas,_ pensa-il avec un profond plaisir.

Il se ferait un plaisir de précipiter sa chute...

Détectant un mouvement quelques mètres plus loin, il redressa et fixa toute son attention sur la seule raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

À pas feutrés, il s'approcha de la cavité mal éclairé ou en relief, se dessinait une ombre qu'il savait ne pas avoir sa place ici... Il l'observa... Elle bougeait imperceptiblement, irrégulièrement.

Il fit un pas de plus et butta contre une cannette, provocant dans ces lieux plongés dans un silence épais, une véritable explosion...

L'ombre se tendit... Il eut a peine le temps de viser qu'elle fit un bond de coté, se déplaça rapidement vers la droite, et s'éloigna loin de son regard dans les méandres du labyrinthe souterrain dans un bruit de course qui se répercuta sur chaque murs du tunnel...

Il jura copieusement. Il prit cette erreur comme un affront personnel que son corps lui faisait. Quinze ans plus tôt, une telle chose ne serait jamais arrivé...

Il reprit sa marche, écartant de son esprit l'agaçant accident. Il s'approcha de l'arche. À la lumière qu'il y projeta il aperçut avec délectation une mare de sang épais. La chasse touchait à sa fin. La proie était épuisée, à bout de force, et ne tenait plus que par l'énergie d'un désespoir qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir.

En s'engageant dans le couloir qu'avait plus tôt emprunté l'ombre pour fuir, il fut consterner de réaliser qu'il ne lui suffisait plus que de suivre les longues traces de sangs qui le ramènerai immanquablement à sa cible...

Cette chasse l'ennuyait finalement. Il voulait la mise à mort. Et comme toute prédateur qui sent la fatale vulnérabilité de sa proie, il se mit à courir à toute jambes, suivant les traces de sang frais. Il tourna à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche, puis continua tout droit, courant frénétiquement, sentant l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines comme aux vieux jours.

Puis il s'arrêta. Les traces à ce croisement était plus épaisse. La proie s'était arrêté, hésitante, l'esprit sans doute embué par la fatigue et la perte de sang.

_Il a dû se tapir dans un coin pour reprendre son souffle et lécher ses blessures_, pensa t-il.

Erreur...

Dans un bruit de halètement assourdissant, l'ombre surgit derrière lui, leva une lourde barre de tôle et assena un coup violent dans son dos...

Il trébucha sous le coup et eut le souffle coupé. Tombé à genoux, il se mit à tousser violemment.

Il entendit un raclement. Il tourna légèrement la tête et n'eut que le temps de voir la barre s'effondrer sur son crâne. Il tomba lourdement... inanimé.

L'ombre lâcha son arme percuta le sol dans un gigantesque bruit de ferraille.

Elle resta sas bouger au même endroit quelques instants, pantelante, haletante, victorieuse. Puis, lentement elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

Parvenue à mis chemin l'ombre tomba sous l'éclairage d'un néon blafard.

L'homme, entre deux ages, à la chevelure et à la barbe grisonnant et au mince visage tuméfié, se recroquevilla et se mit à tousser dans sa main, manquant de souffle. Calmé, il posa son regard sur sa main couverte de sang. Le poumon était touché.

_Les suites seront difficiles_, pensât-il, avant de s'écrouler, frapper de plein fouet dans le dos, en hurlant de douleur.

Il porta sa main à son dos et y sentit sa chaire brûlée. Il roula tant bien que mal sur lui même et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui...

"Quelle pitoyable tentative!", lança l'autre.

"Vous n'aurez pas un instant de répit. Prononça calmement l'homme à terre, vous serez pourchassés jusqu'au dernier, ma mort ne t'avancera à rien... "

Un sourire se profila alors sur le visage de l'autre.

" Si, elle va me procurer une intense satisfaction, le reste n'a strictement aucune importance... "

Et après avoir savouré la vue de sa proie à ses pieds, tendant sa baguette en avant, l'homme lança en souriant:

« JE SUIS LE MORT SE REPAISSANT DE LA CHAIR DES ANGES DONT JE DECHIRE LES AILES ET INONDE LA VERTU DU SANG PUR DES DEMONS. TON ÂME EST A MOI! »

Puis, les yeux révulsé de folie déstructrice, il hurla:

"AVADA KAEDAVRA..."

Et aux quatre coins du continent, des dizaines de sorciers se mirent à crier en même temps...

Et au delà de la mer, un jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut, porta la main à son front, se tourna sur le coté et se mit à vomir violemment.

Et au fond d'un vieux château écossais, un vieil homme réalisa que la guerre avait finalement traversé les frontières...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Je déclare ne pas posseder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir ecrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la proprété intelectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebel et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différement, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'éprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trâme de fond l'Histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un americain moyen...

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Privete Drive, Litte Whinging, Surrey.

Se redressant sur son lit, Harry tenta lentement de reprendre son souffle. Portant la main à son front, la brulante chaleur qui émanait de sa cicatrice.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, une pensée revenait continuellement marteler son ésprit embrumé.

Un homme vient d'être assassiné...

Ses visionsne lui avaient jamais montrer que les agissements de Mord Voldemort, mais il ne pouvait, là, s'agir de lui... Cette façon de bouger, de jouer au chat et à la souris... Voldemort était un être vicieux, mais il ne perdait pas de temps pour abattre un être qui lui était inferieur à ce point, mais surtout, il ne se laissait pas pas prendre en traitre lors d'un combat. Or l'homme qui venait d'être détruit avait clairement eu le dessus l'espace d'un instant, avant d'être rattrapé par l'innéluctable fin qui avait été la sienne.

Non, ce n'était pas Voldemort... Mais qui était-ce? Un de ses serviteurs zélés? La plus part d'entre eux pourrissait au fin fond d'une geôle à Azkaban. Et l'on ne s'échapait pas de là si facilement... Sirius lui-même avait mis 13 ans.

Sirius...

Il aurait pu lui demander, envoyer une lettre à son parrain pour obtenir un semblant d'information.

Il aurait pu.

Mais Sirius était mort lui aussi. Au combat. Un combat commencé par sa faute... comme toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Son regard s'obscurcit... S'était ce besoin de se meller de tous, de vouloir d'être au coeur d'une action dont il réclamait la primeur, et dont tous l'écartait pour son propre bien, qui avait tuer Sirius

entraîné par sa volonté de se mesurer à tout le monde, il avait ignorer tous les avertissements et avait fonçé tête baissée au coeur d'un piège qu'il aurait put... qu'il aurait dù voire, comme d'autres à sa place, et qui aurait pu coûter la vie de tout ses amis et des membres de l'ordre.

Mais en fin de compte, seul Sirius était mort.

Seul Sirius...

Il suffit que je m'en mêle pour que l'enfer se déchaîne et que ça MERDE! Murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de savoir qui avait tuer qui et pourquoi. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Rien...

Il se leva, et, évitant soigneusement la mare de vomit au pied de son lit, iil s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte.

Private drive... le milieu de nulle part, songea-t-il.

Mais au moins, songea-t-il encore, personne ne sachant quelle légendes entourait son nom et sa cicatrice, personne ne le regardait avec envie, admiration ou même pitié... Personne ne le regardait en réalité, et Harry trouvait ça étrangement reposant.

Enfin presque personne... Regardant dans le jardin, il eu la sensation prenant qu'on l'observait. Un silence pesant sembla envahir le jardin. Puis du coin de l'oeil, il crut détecter un mouvement, une ombre se déplaçant. Il tourna rapidement la tête, scruta fiévreusement l'endroit... et ne vit rien.

Il respira lentement l'air chaud de la nuit... il était en sécurité ici, dans l'endroit qu'il détestait le plus au monde, et qu'il commençait à considérer comme le seul véritable havre de paix de sa vie. Bien plus encore que les épais mur de pierre du château de Poudelard.

Il contempla encore quelques instants le ciel étoilé, puis revint près de son lit, décidé à reprendre malgré tout sa nuit sans se soucier d'avantage de quel drame l'autre monde pouvait encore souffrir.

Il nettoierait le vomit demain.

S'allongeant sur son lit, il tassa ses oreillers et y plongea la tête, prêt à sombrer dans un paisible sommeil.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit d'explosion au rez-de-chaussé, qu'il identifia sans peine comme celui de la porte d'entrée volant en éclats, et qui fut suivit d'un trop reconnaissable bruit de pas pressé.

Quelle que fut l'ombre qu'il avait vu dans le jardin, elle était maintenant dans la maison...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** Je déclare ne pas posseder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir ecrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la proprété intelectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebel et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différement, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'éprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trâme de fond l'Histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un americain moyen...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Paris, 5e arrondissement.

Un café de la capitale parmi tant d'autre.

Affalé sur un fauteuil rouge criard, jambes croisées, une cigarette pendant au coin de sa bouche, il relut pour la troisième fois les feuilles posée devant lui.

Ses conclusions lui paraissait irréprochables. Ce dossier était de toute façon vide de sens. Un locataire refusant de payer son loyer parce qu'il était dérangé par des chats miaulant dans la cour. Que de suspense et de rebondissement l'on pouvait attendre de cette affaire...

Il bailla, puis taquant sa cigarette contre le rebord du cendrier, il contempla la a travers la vitre du café.

Une certaine lassitude l'envahissait depuis quelques jours. Il faisait ce qu'il avait toujours voulut faire dans ce monde. A peine sortit de son école, il s'était inscrit à l'université pour suivre des cours de droit. Il avait retrouver d'autres personnes comme lui, qui avait souhaité se fondre dans la masse.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas simplement disparu. Approché par l'organisation à sa sortie de l'école, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accepter la proposition qui lui était faite, convaincu qu'un jour la place qu'on lui réservait servirait le but qu'il s'était fixé des années auparavant. Membre à part entière, on lui avait cependant laisser la bride sur le cou. Les contraintes avait été nombreuses malgré tout. Et, sans qu'il n'en parle, il avait poursuivit ses recherches, son entraînement, et avait affûté ses armes, avec patience. Le jour viendrait.

Il avait cependant réussi à faire la part des choses et avait obtenu son DEA, son CAPA et était entré dans un petit cabinet d'avocats. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Et puis un certain soir de mai, les choses avaient changé. Les appels étaient devenus plus nombreux. On lui avait rajouter quelques galons et ses missions avaient changé de nature. Sa vie avait changé. Ses aspirations aussi. Sa vie tranquille l'angoissait, certain qu'il devait s'investir ailleurs, être partout, plus au coeur d'un monde qu'il n'avait pas fuit, mais avait considéré comme second, annexe.

Un monde qui venait lui demander des comptes, contre lequel il avait une sérieuse revanche à prendre, et qu'il affronterait férocement jusqu'à atteindre son but, ou mourir à la tache.

Sa poche se mit à vibrer violemment, le tirant subitement de ses pensée. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable.

"Desforges."

"Magus? C'est moi."

"Corentin?"

"Oui, écoute je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre autrement..."

"Je sais, j'ai oublié ma bague chez moi, mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent?"

"On a un problème... tu devrais t'assoire."

"Quoi? Je suis assis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"On vient de retrouver le cadavre de Bartholome de Chandernier..."

Il ferma les yeux, bascula sa tête en arrière et réprima un hurlement de rage.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer:** Je déclare ne pas posseder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir ecrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la proprété intelectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebel et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différement, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'éprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trâme de fond l'Histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un americain moyen...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry tendit sa main droite, attrapa ses lunettes reposant sur sa table de chevet, plongea sa main gauche sous son oreiller et agrippa sa baguette. Il mit ses lunettes, tendit sa baguette en direction de la porte et attendit, tendant l'oreille au silence, vite troublé par un hurlement tonitruant...

"HARRY POTTER, QU'EST CE QUE TU A ENCORE FAIT?", hurla son oncle de sa chambre.

Il entendit alors la porte de la chambre de son oncle s'ouvrir violemment.

"Merde...", souffla Harry.

Il se précipita hors de son lit sans réfléchir, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, sortit dans le couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Vernon Dursley.

"QU'EST CE QUE...", entama son oncle, violet de rage.

"Retourne dans ta chambre, l'interrompit Harry, il y a quelqu'un dans la maison."

Vernon passa du violet au blanc en un instant.

"Hein? Quoi? Comment ça il y a...", souffla-t-il.

Harry entendit alors quelqu'un, ou quelque chose se précipiter dans l'escalier.

"Recule...", murmura-t-il à son oncle

Ce dernier ne bougea pas... Le bruit se rapprochait très vite.

"Mais recule bordel!", lança-t-il à son oncle.

Harry ne sut pas si c'était la colère ou l'angoisse qui filtrait dans sa voix, ou bien le bruit de pas maintenant dangereusement proche qui affecta son oncle, mais celui-ci recula finalement, livide...

Harry se tourna vers l'escalier où les bruits de pas venaient de s'interrompre. Sa respiration cessa immédiatement.

Deux yeux jaunes, aux pupilles reptilienne, le fixaient.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tendre sa baguette. La chose bondit en avant avec une propulsion phénoménale.

Harry se projeta sur le coté aussi vite que ses réflexes de sportif le lui permettait.

La chose ne sembla pas chercher à arrêter son geste et ce qui ressemblait plus à des lames de rasoirs qu'a des griffes pénétrèrent dans l'abdomen de Vernon Dursley qui hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

"NON!", hurla Harry en se redressant.

C'est alors qu'il vit sa tante sortir de sa chambre. Elle aperçu son mari étendu sur le parquet et, livide, esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction avant de se rendre compte de la présence de la chose qui, à son tour, la fixa.

Et le temps sembla alors se figer.

Harry vit la chose se préparer à bondir sur sa tante, toute griffe sortie. Il vit son oncle à terre, baignant dans son sang. Il vit sa tante pétrifié de terreur, sur le point d'être égorgée. Elle, qu'il avait haït, et qui demeurait le seule être à partager le même sang que lui, que sa mère. La dernière des Evans. Il vit son havre de paix fracassé, sombrer.

Et quelque chose en lui sembla tout à coup exploser.

Une rage folle l'envahit, en même temps qu'une force qu'il n'aurait su décrire. Il sentit son sang bouillir, un courant électrique, décharge d'énergie pur, inonder son corps de pied en cap.

Et l'instant, en une pensée, il se dressait entre sa tante et la chose sans savoir, ni chercher à savoir comment une telle chose se pouvait.

A la lumière de la lune, il eu une vision claire de l'assaillant. Le visage émacié, blafard, des dents trop longue, trop nombreuses, dépassant de sa bouche couverte de sang séché.

Et il sut.

Il sut, en un instant, ce qu'il devait faire.

La chose se mouva, comme au ralentit.

Harry l'observa un seconde, puis, sentant une seconde décharge se déverser en lui, et sans qu'il put savoir ce qui le commandait à faire ça, pointa sa baguette sur la créature, concentra tout ce qu'il avait en lui d'énergie et hurla de toutes ses forces:

"AVERNO PURIFICAT"

Un courant d'une force inouïe parcourue son bras et se concentra dans sa baguette.

L'instant d'après, une gigantesque salve de feu en émergea, emportant la créature qui se consuma en un instant, et pulvérisa le mur d'en face.

En un instant, tout était finit.

Le silence retomba en même temps que le bras de Harry qui vit le monde tourner autour de lui, puis s'effondra au sol.

Un épais rideau noir tomba sur ses yeux.

Puis plus rien...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer:** Je déclare ne pas posseder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir ecrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la proprété intelectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebel et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différement, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'éprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trâme de fond l'Histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un americain moyen...

* * *

**  
**

**Chapitre 5**

Une chaleur infernale était tombée sur Paris. La capitale avait consommée jusqu'à la trame ses jours de pluie et cuisait maintenant sous un soleil ardent.

Les jardins du Luxembourg ne connaissait plus le répit, harassé toute la journée par un flot incessant de promeneurs guettant, la tempe bourdonnante et l'oeil aux aguets, la moindre parcelle de gazon libre pour s'étaler et rôtir tranquillement sous un astre sans pitié.

_Feu…_

Traversant ce flot d'ombres sans visages, tentant de se convaincre que son allure et l'apparente détermination de sa démarche le distinguait de cette marrée semblant surgi des rives du Styx, il aspirait de grande bouffé chaudes, ponctuée de petites bouffée acre qui rendait sa respiration légèrement saccadée.

_9h10, en retard... _

Des chaussures de noires, un costume gris et une cravate bleue , une main perdue au fond de sa poche, l'autre portant régulièrement une tige ardente à ses lèvres, Magus se laissait inonder d'un flot de musique néo-métal sur le rythme duquel il calquait son pas rapide, regardant distraitement de ses yeux sombres comme à travers ses congénères.

La musique forte l'empêchant de sombre dans un abîme de pensée, son esprit restait fixé sur une idée simple.

_Se dépêcher…_

La ville en cette période, ne comptant pas un espace à l'abri des regard proche de sa destination, il n'avait pu transplaner et avait du se résoudre à prendre le bus, puis traverser le parc.

Parvenu à la sortie, il tourna rapidement à droite, descendit un rue et se trouva face à un hôtel particulier, d'architecture hausmanienne, dont l'entrée était gardée par un homme aux aspects d'agents de la CIA.

Magus lui fit un signe de tête en passant, avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, et d'être envahie par un souffle d'air frais des plus bienvenus.

_La clim, quelle invention!_

Il alla directement à l'ascenseur, et y pénétra. Il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage et patienta. Parvenu à l'endroit voulu, il souleva une trappe cachée et tourna la clef qui se présentait devant lui. Les murs à l'arrière de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, libérant le passage vers un second ascenseur, d'aspect plus moderne et dépourvu de bouton, dans lequel il pénétra aussitôt.

Posant la main sur une des paroi de l'engin, il dit alors

« Magus Desforges, chevalier de la Guilde, pour le Haut Conseil. »

Il patienta. L'ascenseur se mit enfin en marche et descendit longuement, avant de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir ses portes sur une salle richement décorée d'armes anciennes, aux parquets fraîchement cirés et à l'odeur de vielle bibliothèque.

Un énorme table rectangulaire en marbre trônait au fond de la salle, derrière laquelle de tenaient 11 fauteuils de style Louis XV occupés par autant de vieillards aux mines affligés de chaque cotés d'un trône médiévale en bois finement sculpté, vide.

De l'autre coté de la table se tenait Corentin, son coéquipier et ami, et, à coté de lui, nul autre que le Primo consul de France, entouré du Consul de l'intérieur et le Consul de la défense.

Sur le coté, se tenait, sur le fauteuil des hôtes de marque, un autre vieil homme, d'aspect complètement différent cependant, semblait-il, et que Magus était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Messieurs, dames les membres du Conseil, monsieur le Primo Consul, messieurs les membres du gouvernement », prononça alors Magus d'un ton lugubre.

Personne ne répondit.

Puis un des vieillards se leva, que Magus reconnu comme étant le chef des opération extérieurs de la Guilde, Choderloze Anthropomicen, et fit un mouvement de sa baguette pour faire apparaître un fauteuil, que Magus ne put s'empêcher de considérer des plus quelconque, vu le reste du mobilier.

« Chevalier, approchez. » lança-t-il alors d'un ton solennel, joignant le geste à la parole.

Magus fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'on lui avait réservé.

« Nous vous avons convoqué en cet heure de drame, commença-t-il dans un but précis: retrouver l'assassin du président du conseil. »

Magus tomba des nues...

« Retrouver, comment ça retrouver? Entama-t-il, vous devez bien avoir une idée du résponsable! »

« Nous avons une idée, en effet, poursuivit Anthropomicen »

« Je ne fais pas parti de la caste d'intervention, Monsieur » reprit Magus

« Nous n'avons pas besoins d'eux, répondit le Conseiller, nous avons besoin d'un membre de la caste d'infiltration »

« Pour arrêter un tueur? » demanda Magus, sceptique.

« Votre mission ne s'achève pas là. Voyez vous, le meurtrier n'est pas un homme seul. Il agit avec une organisation »

« Apocalypse? C'est un membre d'Apocalypse? » s'étrangla Magus.

Apocalypse, groupuscule activiste agissant dans l'ombre, s'était rallié à Voldemort lors de la première guerre, plongeant la France dans un chaos semblable à celui de la Grande-Bretagne à la même époque. Magus avait passé quelques mois dernièrement à pourchasser leur chef avec succès et avait été contraint de l'abattre lors d'un duel qui avait laisser très peu de choix à Magus. Sa mort n'avait pas changer grand chose, et avait même plutôt jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

« Non, M. Desforges, dit alors le Primo Consul, j'ai bien peur que cet assassin là n'ait pas de base d'opération sur le sol de la République... »

Le puzzle se mit alors en place dans l'esprit de Magus.

« Un Mangemort... Un Mangemort! Depuis quand sont-ils redevenu assez organisés pour entamer des opérations de ce genre hors du territoire britannique?

« Depuis que le ministre de la magie britannique a préférer ignorer la résurrection insensée de Voldemort plutôt que de bousculer les habitudes tranquilles de sont mandat », lança le Consul de la défense, en regardant de biais l'inconnu qui ne sembla pas s'émouvoir outre mesure de la remarque.

« Donc, repris Magus, laisser moi comprendre, vous voulez que je parte en Angleterre, que j'infiltre un des groupe les plus dangereux de toute l'histoire de ce siècle que je découvre l'assassin du Président du conseil de la Guilde, que je le capture et que je le ramène en France... »

« C'est à peu près ça », lâcha Cotentin, un sourire au bord des lèvres, tapant son doigt contre son front dans un signe qui voulait dire _« Tous malades! »_

Magus était d'accord. La mort de Bartholome de Chandernier, l'homme qui avait redresser la France de la magie après le retrait des troupes de Grindelwald en 1945, et qui depuis avait veiller sur sa défense, notamment pendant la guerre contre Voldemort et Apocalypse, avait visiblement traumatisé ce que la France comptait de sorciers les plus haut placés.

« Et c'est tout ce que la Guilde a trouvé! 200 ans d'opérations militaires pour en arriver là! » lança Magus, effaré.

« Chevalier, veuillez faire montre de respect devant le conseil! » tonna un des conseiller.

« Vous m'envoyez me faire exécuter, j'aimerais au moins savoir si vous avez penser à autre chose, un plan B, n'importe quoi, mais autre chose que d'envoyer un agent se faire broyer pour des nèfles! » tempêta Magus.

« En fait, ils ont penser envoyer tous les membres de la Guilde à l'assaut de l'Angleterre au début, et puis finalement ils ont débouchés la dessus... » lança Corentin, d'un ton léger.

« Vous obéirez aux ordres sans discuter! » s'obstina le conseiller, lançant un regard meurtrier à Corentin.

« Messieurs, je vous en prie, nous pouvons parvenir à surmonter ce drame sans nous déchirer » tempéra le Primo Consul.

« Mais quelle solution avons nous? », demanda un des conseillers « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser se crime impuni »

« Et que faire des menaces dont nous avons eu vent dernièrement, demanda une conseillère « Un agent de la Guilde infiltré en Angleterre nous serait d'une aide inestimable »

« Et vu les relations que nous entretenons avec le ministère de la magie britannique, nous ne pouvons pas simplement frapper à leur porte et leur demander des renseignements » rappela le Consul de l'intérieur.

« Renseignements qu'il n'ont sûrement pas vu leur actuelle passivité face à la situation... » marmonna le Consul de la défense.

Magus ne savait que penser. Il était près à tout pour investir les Mangemort, pour raison d'Etat, comme pour raisons personnelles, sa revanche était à ce prix. Mais il voulait qu'une telle opération soit un peu plus qu'un suicide militaire.

Il vit alors l'inconnu se lever. Le silence se fit presque instantanément. L'homme avait une longue barbe immaculée, une robe et un bonnet de sorcier bleu et de fines lunettes dorés. Mais c'est à ses yeux, quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur lui, qu'il reconnut finalement, l'homme qui, 20 ans auparavant, lui avait sauvé la vie.

De fins yeux bleus qui pétillaient...

« Si le Haut Conseil m'y autorise, j'ai une suggestion à faire qui pourrait peut-être aboutir à un certain consensus. » déclara calmement Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

**Reviews: ****  
hermionedu69, **voilà, j'éspère que c'était asser rapide! J'ai déja la suite en tête donc le reste devrait venir bientôt. **  
La fourmi**, j'éspère que cette suite te parraitra aussi bien, même si on est encore dans la periode d'intro du personnage de Magus.  
**Syrma**, continue à m'encourager parceque j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, et vos remarques me motivent.  



	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer:** Je déclare ne pas posséder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir écrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la propriété intellectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebel et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différemment, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'ésprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trame de fond l'histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un américain moyen...

**Précision:** J'ai aujouté 2 lignes dans le chapitre 1. Elles sont faciles à trouver, et elle serviront plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Quelque part.

Un souffle glaciale sur sa nuque.

Une odeur entêtante d'encens.

Une douleur insupportable lui martelant le crâne.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

La pièce n'était éclairé que par la lueur de quelques bougies aux flammes vacillantes, dont les mouvement dessinaient des figures grotesques sur de solides murs de pierres dépourvus de toute forme de décoration.

Son corps, figé en position assise, ne répondait pas à ses ordres. Il restait prostrés, face à un des quatre murs gris, se laissant lentement hypnotisé par les ombres qui dansaient librement sur les pierres.

Son souffle régulier émettait des sifflements aiguë, inhabituels, et il sentait avec angoisse quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voire se faufiler entre ses pieds.

« Maître? »

Le soudain éclat de voix, qui lui parut familier le secoua de sa torpeur en un sursaut que son corps n'effectua pas, ses yeux continuant obstinément a observer le mur.

« Ton retour ne peut, dans ton intérêt, que signifier la réussite de ta mission », sussura-t-il d'une voix aiguë qui n'était pas la sienne, et qu'il reconnut d'ambler.

« En effet, maître. Son cadavre doit déjà faire le bonheur des rats du métro! », annonça la voix sans chercher à cacher le ton de satisfaction qu'elle employait.

« Ton rejouissement est tout à fait déplacé », prononça-t-il d'une voix glaciale. « Cette mission était un prétexte, et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas envoyer Pettigrew est parce que j'ai plus besoin de lui ici que de toi. »

« M... mais, m... maître... », ânonna misérablement la voix

« Tais toi! » Ordonna-t-il

Silence...

« Qu'en est-il d'Apocalypse? » entama-t-il.

« Ils sont désorganisés maître, reprit l'autre voix, qui semblait avoir définitivement perdu de sa superbe. Leur meneur, Loki, a été abattu par un agent de la Guilde des lumières, et leur action, depuis, se limitent à quelques actions disparates. Mais l'un d'eux semble avoir pris le pas sur les autres. Il se fait appelé... Charon, je crois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Il semble tout faire pour ne pas être localisé. »

Le silence retomba.

« Apocalypse n'a jamais eu l'étoffe des mangemorts, même du temps de Malthus. reprit Harry. Ils sont incontrôlables, m'avait-il dit. J'aurais sans doute dû le faire revenir à ce moment là. Mais peu importe, il a eu le sort que méritent, et tu a fait alors ce que tu devais pour laver l'affront qui nous avait été fait, avec, comme toujours, beaucoup trop de zèle d'ailleurs. »

Le silence après cette dernière phrase pesait par le malaise qui émanait de l'assassin, qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à voir.

« Comment s'est déroulé l'opération ici? » demanda tentativement la voix.

Le corps qu'habitait Harry sembla frissonner. Mais Harry doutait que ce fut le fait du froid. Il semblait plutôt retenir autant qu'il était possible un rage intense.

« Parfaitement bien, persifla-t-il. Le vieil imbécile s'est bien sûr empressé de partir pour la France dès qu'il a ressentit la mort de l'autre vieil imbécile. »

« Alors, Quedever... » s'interrompit l'autre avec un étrange espoir dans la voix

« Alors Pettigrew a parfaitement réussit à lancer la Lyche sûr sa proie... reprit l'autre dans un sifflement aux intonation de folie haineuse. »

« Alors, il est... »

« NON, IL N'EST PAS... » coupa l'autre d'un éclat de voix meurtrier.

« Mais comment pouvez vous... » entama l'autre, effrayé...

« COMMENT JE PEUX LE SAVOIR? Hurla Harry d'une voix suraiguë, « JE LE SAIS PARCE QU'IL NOUS REGARDE EN CE MOMENT MÊME, PAUVRE ABRUTI! »

Le corps qu'habitait Harry se leva alors brusquement, se retourna et fit face à un gigantesque miroir dans le reflet duquel Harry vit Voldemort le regarder directement, des ses yeux rouge dont perçait une haine et une rage folle.

« NE VAS TU DONC JAMAIS CREVER, POTTER! SI CETTE PROPHECIE DOIT S'ACCOMPLIR, C'EST UNIQUEMENT PAR TA MORT QU'ELLE LE FERA, ET JE ME DERAIS UN PLAISIR DE BRULER CHAQUE PARCELLE DE TA PEAU ET DE FAIRE BOUILLIR TON SANG MELLE J'USQUA CE QUE TU ME SUPPLIE DE T'ACHEVE! MAITENANT DEGAGE, SORT DE MA TÊTE! »

« SORT DE MA TÊTE! »

_SORT DE MA TÊTE_

La lumière éclata alors au visage de Harry qui, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, se tourna redressa dans son lit, la main sûr sa cicatrice brûlante, puis se tourna sûr le coté et vomit à en perdre conscience.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Général:** Bon, le sentiment général à propos de cette histoire c'est qu'elle est bien écrite au niveau du style, mais qu'elle est bizarre... Je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre, en fait. D'un coté, je me dis que c'est bien parce qu'elle est original, du coup, mais bon, d'un autre coté, ça peut vouloir dire « mouais, chais pas, chelou tout ça, faut éclaircir... » ... Entre les deux mon coeur balance... Donc dites moi si c'est bizarre au point d'être chiant et je reverrais ma copie (après avoir avalé une demi bouteille de vodka en gueulant « t'façon chuis un incompris, le monde est truffé de con qui ne comprennent rien à mon art, bla, bla, bla...). Mais dites vous quand même que j'ai débuté cette histoire en en connaissant déjà la fin, donc je sais où je vais... si,si je vous jure!

Bon, d'accord, où elle est cette bouteille de vodka?

**Thealie:** La suite est là, et elle est aussi bizarre que le reste (l'auteur bois la premiere gorgée de vodka). J'espère que tu aura le la patience de me lire encore un peu, le temps que les choses se mettent en place (pitié!). Bisou.

**Mélandir: **OUI, elle est très O-R-I-G-I-N-A-L mon histoire. MERCI! Je t'aime toi tu sais! (nouvelle gorgée de Vodka). Pour ce qui est des jour ou j'écris, en fait, y'en a pas en particulier, c'est un peu quand ça me vient (les soirs de nuits blanche, généralement, c'est à dire en moyenne 2 ou 3 fois par semaine... insomnies... enfer... fatigué... trop de boulot... j'vais faire un infarctus a 25 ans...). Mais je crois qu'il y a des alertes avec si tu t'inscrit. Voilà, continue à m'envoyer tes avis! Bisou!

**Syrma: **La fidèle, à qui je dédis cette nuit blanche relativement productive. J'espère pouvoir continuer à poster les chapitre aussi vite mais les partiels arrivent et les chapitres vont commencer à s'étoffer. Mais je ferais des efforts, promis. BIZOUUUUU!

**Bartiméus: **Nous y voilà... Alors ça a bien commencé (« excellent ») puis ça a baissé petit à petit (très bien, puis bizarre, et enfin louche...). Alors, je m'inquiète! C'est louche bien, ou louche pas terrible? Non, mais parce que, même si ça fait pas toujours plaisir, c'est vachement important, la critique! S'est comme ça qu'on évolue! Mais dans c'est cas là, il faut me dire si tu trouve que ça baisse, si on commence à douter etc... Bref, si tu a le courage de te pencher la dessus, j'attends les critiques! A+ (je dis pas bisou, parce que je pense que t'es un mec et que tu pourrais mal le prendre, mais le coeur y est!).

**Vaaliyah: **J'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment, mais si l'offre tient toujours, d'ici la fin de mes partiels, pourquoi pas! Et merci pour le compliment! A+.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer:** Je déclare ne pas posséder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir écrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la propriété intellectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebel et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différemment, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'ésprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trame de fond l'histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un américain moyen...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

Paris, 6e arrondissement.

Un café près des jardins du Luxembourg.

La chaleur harassante de ce début de matinée avait contribué à épuisé Magus qui, tout en sirotant distraitement un thé glacé sur la terrasse d'un café, s'efforçait de se concentrer sur les passants, le paysage, les modèles de voitures qui défilaient devant lui. Tout, plutôt que de laisser son esprit s'attarder sur les discussion qui avaient pris place un peu plus tôt. En vain. Comment ne pas y penser.

Fixant son regard sur les remous de son thé que provoquaient les mouvement circulaires qu'il effectuaient avec sa paille, il repensa aux ordres donnés par le conseil, à la proposition de Dumbledore... et ne saisissait pas pourquoi on l'avait appelé, lui, d'entre tous, et aussi vite.

« A quoi tu pense? » demanda Corentin, dont Magus avait complètement oublié la présence.

« A rien. » répondit Magus, l'air absent.

« Hum... ça c'est pas possible, on pense forcément toujours à quelque chose » insita Corentin.

« Il y a des gens qui arrive parfaitement à vider leur esprit de toute pensée... » proposa Magus.

« Me la joue pas à l'envers, Desforges, ça se voit que tu es préoccupé. »

« Tu pense pas que j'ai des raisons des raisons à ça, je vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre de... »

« Oh! Du calme, gars! Moi, je dis ça, c'est pour me tenir au courant, je m'inquiète. Bien sûr que tu as des raisons d'être préoccupé, on en a tous, c'était juste un manière d'entamer la conversation. On peut en parler non. Dis moi ce que tu a en tête. »

Magus soupira,

« C'est rien, mais je me demandait simplement qui avait eu l'idée de me mettre sur le coup, après tout je suis pas le meilleur élément de cette foutu organisation! »

« Non, ça c'est sûr, puisque c'est moi! Mais lors des discussions sur la personne à envoyer, c'est à dire, quand tout le monde a donner son avis en même temps dans un bordel infernal, ton nom à été prononcé et Dumbledore, après avoir fait une mimique indescriptible paraît-il, a proposé que se soit toi. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit Anthropomicen quand je suis arrivé, bien que selon lui, tout se soit passé dans la cohésion la plus complète... »

« Et toi? »

« Moi, je suis ton coéquipier, alors on m'a fait venir pour la forme, et puis surtout parcequ'ils n'arrivaient pas à te joindre. »

« Suffisait d'appeler... » marmonna Magus.

« Ce n'est pas la procédure et tu le sais. Normalement, tu n'a pas a te séparer de ton messager. »

« Mais elle est cheum cette bague! Et puis elle me gène... et puis on s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet là! »

« Si tu le dis. Par contre, les raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore a insisté pour que ce soit toi, je ne les connais pas. »

Magus, lui, les connaissait, ou du moins, il avait une petite idée, qu'il avait, par ailleurs décidé de garder pour lui.

« Et le conseil a cédé, sans même discuter. » s'étouffa Magus

« Discuté comment? » répondit Corentin sans comprendre

« J'en sais rien, en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre, par exemple! Le conseil sait régler ses affaires tout seul d'ordinaire! » s'emporta Magus

« D'abord, on ne dit pas simplement à Albus Dumbledore d'aller se faire foutre, répondit Corentin, conciliant. Ensuite, ce jour n'a rien d'ordinaire et non, visiblement, le conseil ne sait plus régler ses affaires seules. Tu a déjà vu le gouvernement de la sorcellerie prendre part aux discussions du conseil sans y être invité? Moi pas, et pourtant... »

« La mort de Chandernier ne remet pas tout en cause. La Guilde a vécu bien avant qu'il n'en prenne la tête .»

« La mort de Chandernier est un symptôme, Magus, énonça Corentin, le symptôme d'une guerre imminente. C'est classique! On tranche la tête et le corps s'écroule. Après on passe derrière pour balayer les morceau. C'est une technique qui a prouvé son efficacité, et qui la prouve encore. Regarde avec quelle espore terrorisé ils ont regardé Dumbledore leur dicter une conduite... »

« Mais comment Chandernier a t-il put se faire tuer. On n'assassine pas le président du Conseil de la Guilde comme on écrase une blatte! »

« Personne ne sait comment Chandernier s'est fait avoir. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est que vers 7h00 ce matin, un de nos agents à la PJ, un type assez haut placé chargé de vérifier les rapports pour s'assurer que la police moldu n'arrête pas de sorciers, ou ne commence pas enquêter sur eux ou sur leur décès, bref, ce type nous a fait parvenir un message qui disait qu'il venait de tomber sur un rapport qui concernait le meurtre d'un SDF dans une station de métro désaffectée, agrémenté d'une photo du SDF en question qui n'était autre que Chandernier. J'ai eu le dossier en main avant d'aller à la réunion et j'ai vu la photo. Apparemment, il a du être tabassé parce que son visage, gars... un massacre. Et vu l'Etat de son coeur quand on l'a autopsié, il a du recevoir quelque Cruciatus aussi. »

« Il est mort de quoi? »

« Pas de blessures mortelle, à part un poumon salement amoché, pas de trace d'empoisonement... »

« Avada Kaedavra... »

« C'est ce que pense le médico-mage légiste. Mais le type a du s'amuser un peu à le torturer avant de le finir. En tout cas, il n'a pas laisser une trace sur place. La caste d'enquête et d'expertise est passé un peu après les moldu, qui eux non plus n'avaient rien trouvé. Ou n'avait pas chercher. En tout cas le résultat est le même, il est mort et tout ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est un mangemort qui l'a tué. »

« Attends! Comment on le sait ça, que c'est un mangemort. Vous êtes tous partie en live en me disant que ce n'était pas Apocalypse, mais on en sait rien, puisqu'on a rien trouvé sur place! »

« Effectivement, on a rien trouvé, c'est Dumbledore qui nous a prévenu. »

« Ah, bah si Dumbledore le dit... et il le sait d'où, Dumbledore? Ou bien ça fait partie de ces choses qu'il ne peut pas nous dire pour notre propre bien. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte? »

Magus pesta violement en lui même.

« Rien, laisse tomber... alors?»

« Un agent de son Ordre de... je sais plus quoi, là, un piaf quelconque...

« Phoenix, l'Ordre du Phoenix. » rectifia Magus, agacé.

« Ouais voilà, bah un de ses agents infiltrés chez les mangemorts l'a prévenu à la dernière seconde que Chandernier était la cible d'un mangemort, mais il était déjà trop tard. »

« Comme par hasard... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Rien, laisse tomber, j'te dis, fait pas attention. Continue. »

« Ben c'est tout. Dumbledore est venu en France pour prévenir le conseil et proposer son aide. Il paraît que lui et Chandernier étaient unis comme les doigts de la main... »

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

Devant ses yeux, le spectacle quotidien d'un monde qu'il savait devoir quitter pour un autre se déroulait tranquillement, insensible au malaise qui s'était installé en lui, ne voyant pas l'imminence d'un conflit dont l'issue n'était pas garantie.

Cette occasion, Magus l'attendait depuis des années. Elle était là. Elle s'offrait à lui. Il aurrait du sauter sur l'occasion, baguette à la main, mais étrangement, quelque chose le retenait. Comme le sentiment que quand deux vies viennent à se chevaucher, à se rencontrer, l'une d'elle finit forcément par disparaître. Et cette vie, cette petite vie tranquille d'avocat, rangée, sobre, il y tenait, malgré tout.

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il avait endosser la responsabilité de retrouver l'assassin d'une des plus grande figure du monde sorcier de ce siècle. Il croiserait sa route. Il le savait. Il le fallait. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, cette histoire s'achève, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et malgé ses angoisse, malgré la peur de perdre cette vie tranquille, il était prêt.

« Je part demain. »

« QUOI! Comment ça tu part demain? Comme ça, ça t'es venu comme une envie de pisser? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux »

« Et le cabinet, tu y pense au cabinet? Tes confrères... »

« Mes confrères n'ont qu'a s'empoisonner avec leur affaire à la con. »

« Hein? Comment ça s'empoisonner? »

« MAIS RIEN! LAISSE TOMBER J'TE DIS! »

« Ah, ok, ok, ça va... t'es cintré toi, vous êtes tous cintrés! Je suis cernés par les cintrés!»

Il le fallait, il était prêt. Il rejoindrait Dumbledore dès demain. Il rejoindrait l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie... pour mieux la gaché.

« Quelle belle journée quand même! » commenta Corentin en souriant.

« Quelle journée de merde! » corrigea Magus en remuant sa paille de plus belle.

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer: **Je déclare ne pas posséder les droits d'auteurs d'Harry Potter, et donc n'avoir techniquement aucun droit d'utiliser les noms et l'histoire de ces livre à des fins personnels. Je déclare aussi ne pas avoir touché d'argent pour avoir écrit les lignes qui vont suivre. J'ai conscience de violer le droit de la propriété intellectuelle et j'ai aussi conscience que si J.K ROWLING vient faire un tour sur ce site, je peux en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond, mais j'suis un rebelle et t'façon, pour m'attraper, faudra que ses avocats cours plus vite que moi... NA!

**L'histoire: **Cette histoire ne correspond pas à l'architecture des romans de Rowling, et les personnages peuvent agir et parler différemment, mais je promet de faire de mon mieux pour respecter l'esprit de ces romans.  
Basée sur un polar que j'avais partiellement écrit qui n'avait pas du tout pour trame de fond l'histoire d'Harry Potter, cette histoire est pour l'instant au niveau T (pour troll je suppose... non, c'est pas ça? Ah, donc pour les 13ans et +... et pourquoi T alors?) et est susceptible de changer de niveau si je trouve qu'elle est trop noire pour un américain moyen...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Allongé dans son lit, nauséeux, le crâne dans un étau, sentant son coeur battre a tout rompre, comme cherchant bondir hors de sa poitrine, Harry tentait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration.

Son esprit était comme anesthésié, son corps lourd et chaque muscle de son corps commençait lentement à le brûler.

Il tenta lentement de se redresser, ce qui provoqua une violente quinte de toux qui bloqua de nouveau sa respiration. Suffoquant à moitié, Harry porta sa main à sa poitrine et, voyant des étoiles, manqua de nouveau de s'évanouir.

Lentement, tout en se stabilisant contre le mur, il parvint a reprendre un respiration normale et à calmer son coeur affolé. Mais ces muscles ne semblait pas prêts à le laisser en paix.

Des chuchotements, provenant de derrière le porte de sa chambre, attirèrent son attention. En se concentrant, et malgré le soin qu'elle prenait à la baisser, il reconnu la voix agitée de sa tante. Elle semblait inquiète.

L'autre voix lui paraissait familière, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer à qui elle appartenait.

« Pas à l'oncle Vernon », pensa-t-il.

Et explosa dans son crâne la subite réalisation des évènements qui semblaient l'avoir amener à cette état.

« Vernon! » se rappela-t-il avec horreur.

Il tenta brusquement de descendre de son lit, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Son corps ne supporterait certainement pas de mouvements aussi brusques.

« S'il vous plaît! » cria-t-il alors.

Les chuchotements s'interrompirent.

« Ohé! Vous m'entendez? » Cria-t-il de nouveau.

Il entendit des bruits de pas sur le pallier, puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant place au visage blafard et étrangement concerné de sa tante. Elle l'observa quelques instants, puis se retourna, et dit à une personne qui devait se trouver derrière elle

« Il est réveillé... »

« Évidement que je suis réveillé, sinon je ne crierait pas comme ça! Qu'est ce qui... » Harry s'interrompit immédiatement, choqué par l'apparition soudaine de l'interlocuteur de sa tante.

« Vous! » s'étrangla Harry.

« Moi. Mais si ma présence vous importune, Potter, je serais plus que ravi de tourner les talons. » assena Severus Rogue d'une voix glaciale, tout en entament un mouvement de demi tour.

« Non, attendez! » lança Harry en se redressant.

Une douleur fulgurante remonta immédiatement sa colonne vertébral, lui transperça la nuque et alla se perdre dans son crâne.

Il lâcha un hurlement de douleur. En une seconde, Rogue était à ses cotés, et aggrippant ferment ses épaules, le força à s'allonger contre le mur.

« Quand aurez vous donc conscience des limites de ce que vous pouvez endurer? » grogna Rogue.

Ignorant soigneusement le regard meurtrier que lui lança Harry, il attrapa un verre sur la table de chevet et le lui tendit.

Harry n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour le prendre et lança à Rogue un regard de scepticisme mêlé de mépris, que ce dernier traduisit immédiatement et à raison, comme voulant dire « Aucune chance».

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il n'y a pas de poison dans ce verre Potter, et quand bien même, je vous ai déjà fait fait boire de cette potion un peu plus tôt, alors quitte à mourir, autant s'assurer que ce soit rapide. »

« Et elle est censée servir à quoi cette potion? » répliqua Harry, toujours immobile.

« C'est une potion regénerante, conçu spécifiquement pour faciliter la restructuration des sources d'énergie magique. » commenta Rogue avec expertise.

« Je vous demande pardon? »

« MAIS VOUS NE REVISEZ JAMAIS VOS COURS ? » s'emporta Rogue.

« Jamais ceux de Potion » lâcha Harry, pensant qu'un tel aveux dans ces circonstances ne porterait pas à conséquence mais contribuerait largement à le soulager.

Rogue ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pour tenter de conserver son calme.

« En utilisant... Merlin sait quel sort, il semble que vous ayez épuisée vos sources de magie. Cette Potion facilitera leur reconstruction. »

Harry afficha un regard d'incompréhension.

Rogue jura.

« Vos batteries sont à plat, Potter, et ça c'est la recharge! » aboya Rogue.

« Ah! fit Harry, tendant finalement la main pour saisir le verre. Là, c'est clair. »

« Votre humour est aussi creux que la cavité qui sépare vos deux oreilles, Potter! »

Ignorant la remarque, Harry but d'une traite la potion, et grimaça au goût infecte qu'elle laissa dans sa bouche, mélange de sueur et de pomme pourrit.

Le silence s'installa.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda finalement Harry.

« Votre tante et moi avions espéré que vous nous le diriez. Vous êtes une éternelle déception... »

« Et mon oncle? »

« Il se repose dans sa chambre. » annonça Pétunia Dursley, sans poser le regard sur Harry.

« Sa blessure, si elle n'était pas grave en soi, s'était gravement infectée du fait d'un venin, que je n'ai pas réussi à identifier, mais qu'un sérum de ma fabrication a réussi à éliminer. » expliqua Rogue, non sans une certaine fierté transparaissant dans sa voix.

Harry se souvint tout à coup de la vision qu'il avait eu en rêve un peu plus tôt. Voldemort avait parler d'une créature...

« Une lyche... » annonça Harry.

« Pardon? » fit Rogue

« Une lyche, c'est une lyche qui nous a attaqué. »

« Vous en êtes sur? Comment le savez vous? » demanda Rogue, sceptique.

« Je vous dis que c'était une lyche. J'ai eu une vision dans laquelle j'ai vu Voldemort parler à un autre type. Il lui a dit que Quedever... Pettigrew, avait envoyé une lyche pour me tuer. »

« Tu a eu une vision? » demanda sa tante, interloquée.

« Potter, reprit Rogue, malgré les quelques dons que vous semblez posséder, vous n'auriez pas pu vous débarrasser d'une lyche aussi simplement. »

« Mais c'est quoi, une lyche? » demanda la voix de Dudley Dursley.

Harry tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Son cousin se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Livide, il semblait avoir du mal à faire la part des chose aussi bien que sa mère, étrangement, le faisait, et regardait Harry avec un mélange d'effroi et d'affolement.

Harry tourna la tête vers Rogue, qui le surveillait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, avec leur habituel mépris, attendant chacun que l'autre prennent la parole.

Puis Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« Laissez moi deviner, Potter. Vous ne savez pas non plus ce qu'est une lyche? »

Harry fit un signe de la tête.

« Rien ne m'étonne plus venant de vous. Apprenez, Potter, que les lyche sont une branche voisine des vampires. Elles ont la même soif de sang, et sont tout aussi damnées qu'eux. Cependant, les lyche sont des être bien plus viles, et bien plus puissantes. Elles sont la caste la plus immonde des vampires, ayant définitivement rejeter toute forme d'humanité, quand leurs cousins en conservent une part malgré tout. Elles tuent d'avantage pour le plaisir de faire souffrir que pour se nourrir, et ont évolués dans une voie qui les distingue des vampires en ceci qu'elles ne peuvent être éliminées par des moyens que l'on qualifie de « classiques », pieux, argent ou même, fit-il avec une moue dégoûtée, la décapitation. En réalité, elles tiennent d'avantage du démon que du vampire, et à ce titre, j'ignore sincèrement comment vous êtes parvenu à vous en débarrasser. » énonça Rogue de son ton le plus professoral.

Harry l'ignorait aussi. Il avait simplement sentit une puissance incommensurable se déverser en lui et l'avait laissée le guider. Le sort qu'il avait lancé lui était complètement inconnu.

« Je ne connais pas le sort que j'ai lancé. » avoua Harry.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous parvenez quand même à m'étonner. Votre ignorance est telle que vous ne savez même pas quels sorts vous lancez. Le professeur Dumbledore a raison quand il dit de vous que vous êtes unique Potter. Dieu merci, vous êtes unique. Vous souvenez vous au moins des paroles que vous avez prononcé?»

Harry regarda Rogue avec haine. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus des paroles de l'incantation.

« Averno purificatum... Ou quelque chose comme ça, je crois. » déclara Pétunia Dursley.

« Vous êtes certaines? » lui demanda Rogue.

« Tout à fait certaine, merci. » répondit Pétunia d'un ton agacé qui fit sourire Harry. Décidément, Rogue avait le don d'énerver tout le monde.

« Cela n'a strictement aucun sens. » déclara Rogue.

« Comment ça? » demanda Harry.

« Ces mots sont latins, Potter. Du latin dont on use pour prononcer habituellement la plus part des formules, j'en convient. Mais mis cotes à cotes, ils n'ont pas de sens. Cette formule voudrait dire « Enfer purificateur » ou « Purification infernale » ... Or l'enfer ne purifie rien du tout... Ce ne peut être un sort. »

« Donc j'ai prononcé une phrase qui n'a aucun sens, mais qui a brûlée une lyche intégralement, a défoncé les murs de la maison et a consommé ce que j'avais en moi de magie... Vous avez sans doute une explication plus pertinente... » s'emporta Harry.

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Potter! menaça Rogue, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Je ne suis pas votre laquez et je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter! »

« Mais vous êtes venu ici pour quoi, au juste, Professeur? » demanda Harry avec défi.

Rogue observa Harry pendant un long moment, comme évaluant avec précaution les informations qu'il pouvait dispenser en ces lieux, et celles qu'il était préférable qu'il garde pour lui. Puis il annonça

« Du fait de ma position, j'ai eu vent d'une opération visant à tuer un personnage important. J'ai, au départ crut qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, encore, mais à la dernière seconde, un de mes contactes a fait un lapsus qui m'a conduit à penser que votre vie pouvait être en danger. Le temps n'étant compté, je n'ai pu prévenir personnes et je me suis précipité ici. Vous connaissez la suite. »

« Vous avez volé à son secours Severus? » demanda ironiquement Dumbledore. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous! »

Harry se tourna rapidement la tête. Le directeur de Poudelard se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« J'en déduis que vous avez eu mon message, M. le Directeur, lança Rogue. »

« Tout à fait. Alors, Harry, que t'es-t-il encore arrivé? » demanda Dumbledore.

Le visage de Harry s'empourpra.

« Comment ça « encore »? Vous savez, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à certain, commença-t-il, en décochant un regard de travers à son professeur de potion, je ne cherche pas à me faire broyer quotidiennement! »

« Vous êtes fixé un quota d'action se voulant héroïques à respecter Potter, c'est évident. Aucun garçon de votre age, ne peut se mettre involontairement dans autant de situations d'inextricables! » lança Rogue, d'une voix de psychologue.

« Vous commencez sérieusement à me faire... » entama Harry, à l'intention de Rogue.

« Je regrette que tu ai pris ma remarque comme une critique, Harry. Je sais bien que tu ne cherche pas à te faire tuer. Raconte moi se qui s'est passé. »

Harry respira lentement,et, ignorant volontairement le regard amusé de Rogue, raconta se dont il se souvenait.

« Une lyche? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant Rogue.

« C'est... possible, M. le directeur. Les lyches ont dans leur griffe un poison violent qui pourrait correspondre à celui qui a infecté la blessure de M. Dursley. Cependant, je reste sceptique quant à la façon dont M. Potter se serait débarrassé de la créature. Cette histoire de sort inconnu me parrait pour le moins... improbable. »

« Quel sort? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant Harry cette fois.

« Je l'ignore, professeur. Un énorme jet de feu. Et... euh... j'ai dit quoi déjà? »

« Averno purificatum » répéta sa tante d'un air absent. A son regard, Harry compris que Pétunia Dursley avait renoncé à lutter contre cette invasion de son monde par celui d'un autre qu'elle haïssait. Elle semblait épuisée.

« Je suppose, qu'en un sens, l'utilisation de ce sort est assez logique. » dit Dumbledore d'un aire pensif.

« Monsieur, ce sort n'existe pas! Et je ne vois pas en quoi une purification venant des enfers serait sensée. » s'exclama Rogue.

« Elle est sensée, Severus, en ceci que les lyches ont une certaine parenté avec les démons, une certaine forme de démons. De ceux qui quittent les enfers pour semer le chaos dans le monde matériel. Tous les démons n'en font pas de même. L'image moldu du démon est erronée. La plus par d'entre eux ne sont que les habitants d'une autre réalité. Mais d'autres sont plus agressifs, néfastes Invoquer les puissances infernales pour renvoyer un démon d'où il vient peut s'avérer judicieux, quoique dangereux et éprouvant. » énonça Dumbledore

« Donc ce sort existe? » Demanda Harry.

« Il existe, puisque tu t'en es servi. » proposa Dumbledore avec flegme.

Harry et Rogue levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert. Le directeur de Poudelard ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« En tout état de cause, cet endroit ne semble plus être assez sur pour que tu y demeure, Harry. Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que Voldemort s'aventure à faire appel aux puissances infernales pour t'atteindre. Du moins, pas aussi tôt. J'ai fait une erreur, et il me faut maintenant trouver une endroit ou te loger. »

« Au QG de l'ordre? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Hélas, Harry, je crains que nous n'ayons pas d'autres choix. »

Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi cela était une mauvaise nouvelle en soi.

« Pourquoi hélas? » demanda-t-il

« Harry, la mort de Sirius, en plus de la peine, nous a laisser avec un problème pour le moins préoccupant. Trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose, Sirius n'a pas penser à faire un testament, ni à nommer un exécuteur testamentaire. Or le problème se pose de savoir à qui revient l'héritage de Sirius. Et tu n'es, malheureusement pas le seul héritier possible, Harry, n'étant pas le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie. »

« Béatrix Léstrange... » murmura Harry en serrant les poings.

Ainsi, la meurtrière de Sirius aurait des droits sur les biens de son parrain.

« Je reste sceptique quant à ce point, M. le Directeur, déclara Rogue. Je doute sincèrement qu'un meurtrier puisse hériter de sa victime. »

« Malheureusement, rien ne semble s'y opposer. Béatrix n'a pas été accusé du meurtre de Sirius, et les liens du sang, dans notre pays, reste, en magie comme en droit, les plus puissants. Je ne peut cependant pas prendre le risque de placer Harry hors de ma protection directe plus longtemps. Voldemort, s'il a échoué encore une fois dans sa tentative de tuer Harry, est néanmoins parvenu à briser les puissantes défenses que j'avais placé sur cette maison. Je dois pouvoir atteindre Harry à tout moment, à présent, et le placer sous la protection de l'ordre. »

« Et Poudelard? » Proposa Rogue.

« L'école est vide. Les défenses du château sont presque impénétrables, mais presque seulement. Sans protection supplémentaire, Harry serait livré à lui même. Il n'y a, je le crains, pas d'autres solution. »

Dumbledore plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète. Les membres de l'ordre seront à ton coté jour et nuit au square Grimmaude. Je vais, de plus, proposer à Molly de venir avec ses enfants. Peut-être pourra tu suggérer à Hermione de vous rejoindre un peu plus tard? »

« Bien sur, je crois qu'elle est en Grèce avec ses parents en ce moment, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. » dit Harry, repensant à la carte postal qu'il avait reçu, deux semaines auparavant.

« Bien. Severus, je vous remercie de votre rapidité. Compte tenu de la situation, je n'aurais pu faire le déplacement assez tôt... » déclara mystérieusement Dumbledore.

Rogue répondit par un hochement de tête. Il fit un salut rapide à la tante de Harry, puis, jeta un regard de biais à Harry.

« Ménagez vous, Potter. Vous n'avez, pour l'instant, plus assez de magie en vous pour jouer les héros. Faites une pause... » lança-t-il, narquois, mais avec une soupçons de quelque chose que Harry ne put tout à fait identifier, et qui semblait comme adoucir son ton cassant.

Il fit alors volte-face et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne l'ai atteint, Harry lança, comme malgré lui, d'une voix à peine audible,

« Merci, Professeur Rogue. »

Le professeur s'immobilisa quelques instants, puis franchie le seuil de la porte et disparu.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre.

« Bien, Harry, il va falloir préparer tes affaires et faire tes adieux. déclara Dumbledore. Je vais t'attendre en bas. »

Et suivant les pas de Rogue, il sortit de la chambre.

Harry se retrouva seul avec sa tante et son cousin. Un silence gênant s'installa. Puis, Pétunia Dursley pris la parole,

« Je tacherais d'expliquer tout à ton oncle. Tache de ne rien oublier ».

Elle fit signe à Dudley de quitter la chambre, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Elle entama un mouvement vers la porte. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna et contempla Harry avec un regard que celui-ci ne put déchiffrer. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et, sans qu'il put faire le moindre mouvement, elle le pris dans ses bras et lui dit

« Reste en vie, et garde à l'esprit que ta mère était ma soeur malgré tout. Tu es tout ce qui reste d'elle. Ne te gâche pas. »

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, elle le lâcha et sortit de la chambre sans un regard ni un mot de plus.

Paralysé, Harry resta là, sans bougé, à regarder l'encadrure de la porte d'où sa tante venait de disparaître.

Un sentiment de solitude l'envahis tout à coup. C'était le premier contacte affectueux qu'il avait eu avec sa tante. Il sentait que ce serait aussi le dernier. Il allait quitter la dernière parcelle de famille qui lui restait, sans doute pour toujours. Le dernier semblant de maternité de son existence. La dernière des Evans. Le dernier être à le rattacher un tant soit peu à sa mère.

Il serait seul à présent. Personne ne l'attendrait plus. Personne. Et ce qu'il avait répugné pendant tant d'année à appeler « chez lui » allait, comme tant d'autre choses, disparaître de sa vie. Il quittait un monde, ce monde, son monde, en un sens. Pour de bon.

Un goût amer lui envahit alors la bouche.

Comme un goût de cendres...

* * *

**Reviews:**

Bon, voilà le chapitre 8. J'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre. Pour la suite, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous faire patienter un peu parce que mes partiels blancs (dites « galops d'essai »... pfff...) viennent de commencer et... bah c'est franchement la merde quoi! Je crois que je me suis panné au pénal d'ailleurs et ... quoi on s'en fout? Mais je peux parler un peu de moi quand même, non? Non? Bon, je vois. Vous êtes sans coeur. Fi!

**Théalie:** C'est vrai, je ne parle pas beaucoup des amis de Harry, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore leur place à ce moment de l'histoire. Mais comme tu pourra le voire avec ce chapitre, la chose ne saurait tarder! Patience. Je t'embrasse!

**Ambre:** Ambre qui a assez de patience et d'enthousiasme pour poster une review par chapitre. Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre t'apporte vraiment de lumière, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous!

**Thamril: **Je suis désolé mais je pense que je vais prendre de plus en plus de temps à écrire les chapitre qui vont devenir, en règle générale, pas à chaque fois, de plus en plus long. Et puis y'a cette histoire de partiels blancs... oui je sais on s'en fout mais je le dis quand même. Le travail, toujours le travail! GNIARK! Mais continue quand même à me faire des petits coucou de temps en temps, même sans raison! Bisous!

**Daniet: **Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Je suis aller faire un tour sur ta page fanfiction et je dois dire que je suis jaloux de la façon dont tu réussis à restituer le caractère des personnages! Le style est très bon! J'attends la suite! (et hop, un peu de pub, ni vu, ni connu! Faut se serrer les coudes!). A plus!

**Laya: **Oui, il n'arrête pas de se gerber dessus et je viens de me rendre compte que personne n'a nettoyé! Disons que la tante pétunia fera ça au petit déjeuner (eurk!)... Sinon, J'espère bien que tu ne comprends pas tout, c'est fait pour. Je veux entretenir le mystère un maximum! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (et gna gna gna préchi précha). Pour ce qui est de le réconforter, je peux déjà te dire que quelqu'un va le faire à ta place (« you can keep your hat on! » tsouin tsouin tsouin... hé hé ;-)) mais Chut! Bisous.

**oTruche: **J'adore quand on me parle comme ça! Grrr... Pour les chapitres plus long, ça va venir petit à petit, mais il y a des passages court que je dois séparer et je suis obligé d'en faire des chapitres, même si c'est parfois vraiment court! Mais bon, dans l'ensemble, ça va se rallonger! A plus!

**Syrma: **Ah, on reconnaît les potes de biture! Attention,L'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEREUX POUR LA SANTE, Syrma! (si, si, il parait, il l'on dit aux infos! Mais non, c'est pas des conneries! C'est les infos de TF1, sur la 2... euh...). Pis de toute façon, je l'ai finis cette bouteille! Sinon, c'est vrai, c'est pas super clair, j'avoue, et tu a raison d'espérer, ça va s'arranger (m'enfin pas tout de suite tout de suite non plus!). La preuve, on sait déjà ce qu'est le sort lancé par Harry... Bon, on ne sait pas d'où il vient, ni comment il l'a lancé, ni pourquoi... Mais ça ce précise non? Hum... Bon, d'accord... je crois qu'il me reste une bouteille de TEQUILLA! quelque part... Je t'invite?


End file.
